1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hydro-therapy apparatus and in particular to hydro-massage apparatus employing a combination of water and air in pulsation to manipulate a flexible massage mat, the manipulations of which are applied to the body of the user.
2. The Prior Art
Massage of muscle tissues is generally thought to produce dilation of blood vessels with attendant increase in blood circulation and enhancement of discharge of waste from the muscle tissues. Muscular pain and tension are alleviated leaving the subject relaxed and revitalized.
While many forms of massage are available, a favorite of some users is a circulating hydro-therapy bath, sometimes called a whirlpool bath, wherein a mixture of water and air is circulated at fairly high velocity in a bathtub or the like. Examples of such a bath are found in many patents, notably those of Jacuzzi of which U.S. Pat. No. 3,297,025 is a typical one.
Another frequently used hydro-therapy bath employs a source of compressed air which is connected to a manifold adapted to be placed at the bottom of a bathtub or the like. The manifold discharges air through its ports causing bubbles to form and agitating the bath by means of the bubbles rising to the top of the bath due to their natural buoyancy. Examples of the use of this type of bath, and equipment for producing compressed air and discharging the compressed air into the water are found in many patents, of which Rico, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,786, Vaughan U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,656, Baumann U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,073 and Klages U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,040 are typical examples, among many others.
The motive force in all of the above examples is the force of moving water, whether produced by pumping the water or by agitating it by compressed air means. The massage effect produced appears to be satisfying to many users, but lacks the vigor of manipulation that direct contact of the user's body by highly flexibly but relatively firm objects can provide.
To obtain the vigorous stimulating massage which is desired by many and which approximates the massage which can be given by a skilled masseur or masseuse, it is necessary to go beyond the teachings of the prior art and to devise an apparatus which, in the context of a hydro-therapy bath, can produce the necessary direct manipulation by a highly flexible but firm object. In combination with the existing comparatively mild effect of hydrotherapy baths, the new device would provide a complete body massage, simultaneously giving especially vigorous massage to selected parts of the body, in particular the large muscles of the back, and exposing the user to the additional therapy of a warm and stimulating bath.